reborn character
by sweet-orihime-chan
Summary: orihime inoue has been in hm and ichigo kurosaki has think he has deated grimmjow but when he comes back orihime inoue saves ichigo kurosaki from his cero but wakes up to a strange new power that will shock every ones peek
1. Chapter 1

new ichihime fan story i hope you enjoy it...

i dont own bleach all credit goes to kubo tite

enjoy

"inoue..." ichigo said rising up to the pillar with his orange spiky hair hidding his choclate brown eyes. "inoue are you ok" he said looking at orihime inoue with softness and a tender smile giving her a hint not to worry no more.

'good thing kurosaki-kun is back to hime self' orihime said thinking to her self. "yes." orihime gave him a smile in renturn as wiling as a thankyou.

With orihime's gray eyes to see ichigo still about a good foot from the ledge she noticed over his shoulder was half dead grimmjow blasting a blue cero towards ichigo. " KUROSAKI-KUN!" orihime screamed in painiced she ran in front of him pulling him away from grimmjow's hazzy cero and left him to safty but left her be left in a raze into vapor from the cero. "wha- INOUE!" ichigo yelled toward inoue but only saw a beam and nothing pysically be seen. After about 50 seconds later grimmjow was finally finshed, and slammed the hard sand to die there. Ichigo finally got up to go look for his friend orihime and after the dust dissapered he saw her body dead, motionless and he stopped in fear with his puples growing smaller from the shock. ' inoue... please be alive... please... i cant loss another person close to me... please inoue be alive' ichigosaying through his head. Trembling in fear he gathered in strength and walked over to her body. Orihime dress was torn. She had blood dripping from her mouth, eyes slightly cracked open but no color in them and a large gash a blood coming from her side. "Inoue..." Ichigo trying to hold back tears " inoue please tell me you are not dead.. please" ichigo stared down at pale body. -slince- from orihime other part of the conversation. Ichigo gengtly picked up her head and letting tears fall over her face. "inoue.. w-why did you do it..." ichigo said trying to fight the pain. " i did it because to protect the people that are close to me." orihime said "i couldnt let any more people die because of me and now i relize..." orihime said lossing to fight death "im.. important" orihime said taking last breath before she was gone for ever.

"inoue.. come back.." ichigo tired to shake her awake " please..."ichigo said hugging her as hard as he could, while hugging her tears fled like when his mom died. Then memories came.

-_flash back-_

_"im sorry miss inoue you brother has, umm passed on to another time" ichigo's dad said looking sad down at the aburn haired girl said crying in the waiting room._

_"father- oh are you ok?" ichigo said looking at this girl around his age_

_"y-yes.." orihime said with a struggle looking at the young kid._

_"whats you name?" ichigo said with a bright smile_

_"orihime inoue, nice to meet you-?" orihime giggled a little._

_"ichigo kurosaki." ichigo replyed back._

_-6 years later-_

_"Inoue when did you get healing powers?"ichigo looked at his friend with confusion while healing this massive beast._

_" umm a while ago"orihime turned her focus back gaint._

_-2 years went by-_

_"What! Inoue killed..." ichigo toned in sadness_

_"yes.." utikate said sighing._

_" THEN EXPLAIN THIS! I WAS IN A BAD FIGHT YESTUREDAY AND THIS MORNING IT WAS HEALED BY INOUE AND YOUR TELLING ME SHE IS DEAD!"ichigo said with firery range of anger._

_"then if what you say is ture we count her as a traitor" yamamto stated._

_"INOUE IS NOT A TRAITOR!" ichigo protested._

_and thats where it leads till this point..._

_-end of flash back-_

"what do i do..." ichigo said whiping away his tears and got up and picked up orihime's dead body and looked for a medic. " ok, i need to feel spirit pressure." ichigo said while channeling his energy. "found you. Unohana..." ichigo said flash steeping towards the captin.

"Unohana! can you heal my friend inoue..." ichigo said looking seeing his to other friends rukia and chad. " sure let me see her." Unohana said looking at ichigo while he put inoue gently on the ground. " What the hell happen here..." Unohana said looking shocked at the orihime's injuries. " she protected me from a cero from 6 espada grimmjow... but she is dead...because of me...may you heal her please im begging you" ichigo showing much sad face expression. "i will try..." Unohana said closing her eyes and creating a surronding orihime's body. "thankyou..." ichigo said thankyou her so may times but then seeing back on his to friends rukia and chad laying there looking likein pain.. but the rukia got up.

'what the hell?' rukia said getting her vesion straight. "ichigo?" she looked at him with much puzzel face expersion.

Ichigo gave his sad puppy brown eyes at her. rukia got up and walked his was where he was sitting at." what the hell is the matter now.." rukia said looking down at him " look over Unohana and you will see why." ichigo said staring at the ground with guilt. Rukia's eyes shocked in widen in fear. tears weld in her eyes looking at orihime's body. Tears came fast down rukia's cheeck bones, trembling in fear of the loss of her best friend her fist were getting strained and finally turn away and sat down in front of ichigo who was still looking at the ground with his eyes cover up. "ichi-" rukia got cut off " its all my fault, if would have been more aware she wouldnt be in the mess rukia.." ichigo said looking at her. " you know that greenish blue haird guy we fought the day before inoue got capured? well this was him... we were battling and i thought i killed him, i went to go check up on inoue... and then a cero cam and this happened." ichigo sat the explaining the story to rukia who looked more sad now in what she was in formed. " Ichigo, one thing is not to blame your self." rukia said very stricked. "i- kno-" ichigo go cut off by a word that slipped from inoue.

Looking a the healing sheild inoue opened her eyes that were squinted and said looking at ichigo and rukia sitting there " what..." then turned and fall back to silence.

ichigo eyes left rukia then focused on inoue... her spirit energy is rising "rukia do you feel that energy? ichigo turned to rukia again " yea but its strong, i cant tell where its coming from." rukia said looking at ichigo in concern. " Its coming from inoue." ichigo said claming. "what?" rukia gasped. " her power level it going insane ichigo!" rukia said turning to ichigo in a glance of warning." I know but why" ichigo paused and turnedto inoue " what the hell!" ichigo yelled. "what?" rukia was a the breake of freaking out. something is surronding inoue!" ichigo said in response. rukia turned and saw a blue glow surrond inoue's body.

Unohana brokethe sheild and watched how all the wounds heals very fast and was amazed at this power this girl has...

-hope you enjoyed it more to come


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 enjoy.**

"whats is this power!" rukia yelled over high spirit power that blowing like waves. ichigo just stood there looking worried at is friend. 'POOF' a puff a sand waved around the area and there was orihime inoue standing in a blue kamono, with to double sowards, longer hair, and a white gost dragon floating right beside he head. "what is this" orihime asked. Then relizing that seeing all the puzzeledlooks on their faces even Unohana was puzzeld but was chad knocked out still. " Inoue?" ichigo finally broke the weird silence. " mhm.. yes kurosaki kun? orihime turn in his direction with a smile. " what happened?" ichigo asked and was determained for answers. " not sure..." orihime replyed. Then pain hit Orihime to make her fall to her knees and freeze.

-_futur vision-_

_"Kuroskai-kun please wake up i dont know what to do please we need you help" orihime said crying._

_'i need to get up...' ' i need to get UP!' ichigo said turning to a full hollow_

_-end of vision-_

Tears were falling Orihime's cheecks she waslooking at the ground shaking in fear. "inoue!" Ichigo said yelling and running to orihime to make sure if she was alright. When he finally got to her she pushed away. " Inoue... what wrong" ichigo said again. Orihime looked up at ichigo with horried eyes, fear dwellled her face. Pain hit her head with visions. " Please stop!" orihime demanded to ichigo in a cry. "inouw what the hell is going on." ichigo looked at his friend if she was scared of him. "its you..." orihime said pointing towards ichigo. "Me?" ichigo asked in confusion. "These vision, their of you..." orihime tying to cough up her words. " you were fighting ulquiorra-kun... and you died... then you turned to a full relized hollow...you could hear any one..." orihime stopped and ichigo's fist curl up. "inoue..." ichigo looked down at the ground. "ichigo..." Rukia came up behind him. " i will make sure that doesnt happen inoue... i promise..." ichigo's said searing an oath to his friend who was stillon her knees.

"ok kurosaki-kun" orihime said finally joining her friends.

" ah isnt this nice" stark said with a grin his face. " well time to crash it, lord azien wants the girl back" he flashed stepped towards orihime and was gone. ichigo and rukia only stood there in fear and anger. "rukia you stay here and finsh getting heal with chad i'm going to get back inoue." ichigo said running off to the middle of lac nouches dessert bottom layer.

-in the building-

"here the women" stark said towards azien and shoving the newly fromed inoue out in front of him. Azien see orihime inoue once again but is smirking looking and sensing her power. "my, my is this truely Orihme inoue, the human girl? or is this a trick?" azien said walking dwon a the ally of the stair cases. "What do you want from me!" orihime's body weld up in fear. " Nothing no more but now i see you in this forum, you come much a vaule to me." azien said looking down at orihime. Orihime flash stepped back from azien. "so now, are you willing to show me your power Inoue Orihime!" azien said "you true full power?" azien added in a icy voice. " he, yammy come and fight." azien said with a smirk. With azien's call for yammy, came a crash in the stone wall from yammy who grown stronger and bigger. "You called?" yammy said with a wincing smirk on he face. Orihime's eyes grew in tense fear grew inside her. " your going to fight her, yammy" azien said mocking. "tsk.. this bitch is going to be an easy win." yammy said.

-orihime's profile-

'what do i do, i going to get killed!' i was thinking inside my head. Yammy's fights was heading straight for then sheilding my face with my arms crossed into an x to block it. As the punh hit me i didnt feel any thing. I was still alive. not hurt. 'what happened!' just seeing a trial of smoke trialing into the wall. "You son of a bitch your going to pay!" yammy roared in anger. 'did i fling him that back far.' i thought. 'well if i can do that lets test my other powers! im going to protect you korusaki-kun this time!' i said in my head as a promise. I drew both my swords out getting ready to fight. i bowed my head down " you think you can win, becuase you think im weak!" I said looking at yammy with a wicked smile. "burn in hell you idoits!" I said flash stepping towards his back and swinging to draw my sword into his flesh then returned to my spot to see his respons. "you, YOU! BITCH!" yammy said while foruming a cero. "you asked for it ass whole" i said giving him a dull stare. When the cero was fully power yammy released it. As it came, and finally reach my point i batted it with my arm and making it fly out of the building.

-outside where ichigo is-

"inoue..." he said in a low tone.. "i'm coming just hold on" ichigo said still running through the second floor of lac nouches.

-back to orihime and yammy-

"thats it! Lanzador Verde!" yammy said yelling. he grew 6 bulky legs on each side, grabbed me and threw me out in the sand. i landed right in front of ichigo. "inoue are you alright?" ichigo said looking at my dent in the sand. I just ingoring him and pushed my self out and zommed towards the building where yammy was. "inoue, wait!" ichigo said but was too late. yammy jumped out of the building and hit sending back in the sand but harder. "damn it, you want more power from me! death moon!" i said as a whoorl of dark clouds covered me.

a new coaiting of cloths. I had a black tie covering my face, a white wedding dress with black flower printing all over, my heair pins turned from blue to purple, and my two swords came into a water sword.

-in the building with azien-

"azien-sama who spirit pressure am i feeeling its quite high" ulquiorra saying towards azien. "ah, yes its ms. orihime inouethe human girls spirit power, look out side and see for your self" azien said still sitting on his chair. "i see..." ulquiora saying with no motion while turning back to azien. "well then i should come to look." aziend vanished from his to the open hole in the building. "mhm whats this? a human hollow forum, very intresting...that girl just puts more peeks of interts i have to follow through out my plan but every thing changes when things add up." azien said with a scowl and walked away

to be contunied!

chapter 3 is in the process


	3. Chapter 3

"whats going on here?" rukia said looking at figure in the sky that appered out fothe clouds. Then a wave came in a circle covering each corner of hueco mundo. As chad woke, from the huge spirit pressure he asked "rukia whats going on here, i can tell whos that spirit pressure is. is it ichigo's?" "its inoue's and something must have triggered her engery to turun into that. But even with that said nothing is turning good, just the oppisite." rukia said look at chad with eyes could tell death was near.

"kurosaki! whats going on!" ishida yelled at the sky still seeing the puff smoke of clouds. "i dont think that is ichigo, ishida. by the way of that its a human for sure but one of crew members, but its stroger then any soul reaper imagine." renji said explaining to uryu ishida. "so your saying its a human... and not a soul reaper then it could be chad or inoue-san but chad was injured and was rukia and i could feel their energy but can it be inoue orihime...renji? ishida said pushing his glasses up to face. "mhm...could be or azien's secret weapon. but i would felt it before..it just the thing it exactly like inoue's..."renji said sighing and closing his eyes so he can focus on his power. "kuchiki-san what are you doing here?" ishida said."its inoue,her in the sky... we need to help her now! before its too late." rukia black eyes focused on orihime with worry. "to late for what?" renji asked. " before azien gets to her back, for his needs!" rukia yelled at renji. So they all ran towards the spot where inoue was.

There was ichigo standing still in shock looking at orihime. "ichigo!" rukia said from a dsitance. "rukia" ichigo said in a low gloomy tone. "what this! is that all you got women!" yammy yelled. "come on, sow me what you got." yammy said with a scowl. Orihime didn't say any thing she just threw her sword up and was about 20 feet a was and didn't even move a flench. She moved her sword and stood in the same spot and killed yammy. "What the hell! thats impossablie" renji said. Orihime stood there for a second and stared to walk in the air. Rukia, ichigo, ishida, and renji tired to chatch their blance from yammy's tumbling dead body that felt like an earth quake. LIke 4 min passed the rumbling stoped and orihime still walking but was getting closer towards the group.

Ichigo started to head toward her in the sky which made orihime stop. "inoue stop this, this isnt you. snap out of it." ichigo said looking at the face of his friend that you could only see the mouth and the nouse. Still silence from orihime. " Inoue answer me!" ichigo demanded. Nothing from orihime still. "Inoue! dammit! freaking talk" ichigo said screaming. Not even a single word came from orihime. 'hey king let do the job of making that bitch talk' hichigo saying. 'if you going to shit about me, its no use' orihime's hollow said saying. 'how the hell did you get in here?' hichigo yelled. TIme froze. "what the hell?" ichigo saying looking at his friend still but was in his inner world. 'hey king' hichigo's hollow saying. 'hehe queen you finally shown my power' orihime's power came out. Ichigo waslooking at his friend orihime who was back to normal. "what do you want from me" orihime said saying towards her hollow. 'nothing...queen' the hollow said answering back. "inoue, were you hidding this power?" ichigo said looking at orihime. "yes...kurosaki-kun-" orihime got cut of by hichigo. 'so your the famous inoue orihime that i hear all the freaking time now.' hichigo said growing closer to orihime with an evil grin. 'god damn you have a smoking body.' hichigo said bringing her closer. "dont you damn touch her you damn prev" ichigo said dragging orihime back behind him. 'whats the matter king, didnt you say you liked, liked her' hichigo said mocking ichigo. "s-s-shut up!' ichigo said blushing. 'damn your pain in the ass' orihime's hollow saying. 'what did you say' hichigo saying getting pissed. ' i said you a pian in the ass, dumb ass' hollow orihime said. ' why you little!' hichigo getting more pissed.

"so how do we get out of here" orihime turned to see ichigo still blushing . "kurosaki-kun?" orihime looking at im with concern. Ichigo turned away to hide his blush even more. Orihme looked away and got up to leave. Ichigo grabbed her hand and said " wait". Orihime looked down a ichigo with his head down. "never mind.." ichigo said letting got of orihime's hand and let her go.

endof chapter 3

chapter 4 is posting by thursday


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for taking a long time to write got grounded for two months and finall got my laptop back so enjoy.

chapter 4

When ichigo returned orihime was passed out but in her her torn dress, looking very pale.

"Rukia, what are we going to do..." ichigo said looking at rukia. "Not sure, i'm sure azien saw her power and wants on his side for good and use for the winter war... we-"rukia was saing but ulquiorra step in.."mhm, step aside..azien-sama wants this women now and thats and order and any one who inturputs gets killed." He said. "You have to get through me" said ichigo. "tsk, very well." ulquiorra said with a smirk.

"wait just a moment.."azien said. "azien-sama you didn't need to-" ulquiorra said but looking dissapointed, "w...whats going on?" inoue said while to get up. "Isn't it who finnaly woke up, how was your fighting with yammy? You did try did you right?" azien said in a clam cocky tone. Orihime looked up "why do you need to know, you just want kurosaki-kun's power to your self. And were using me to lower themin but now you want my power because i am all of sudden, well bull shit that, just screw you and get a damn life already..!" orihime said while still on the ground. "hmmm, well inoue-san you dont get it all do you, i dont care for ichigo's power no more, i just need yours." " What the hell is wrong with you, you a really messed up inside and out, are you that desperate for power? well news for you you cant have it." "you really want to defy -" "shut the hell up azien. and if you dear move i will bast you with a cero." "you wouldnt dare to do that" "AGAIN! YOUARE FREAKIN MESSED UP IN THE HEAD DUED! god, and you think i would not kill you,Baka, me and everyone else had to experince death here,so why shouldnt you." "i see your point but you killing me would make no differece, you cant kill some one who is already dead." "damn you..." "well now thats settled,ulquiorra grab the girl." "just wait a second me ans ulquiorra never got to start our fight, isn't that right." ichigo said. "your trash and not even worth fighting-" ulquiorra said.

"uquiorra go ahead and fight him." azien given him the right and go and fight. Ulquiorra looked at ichigo and shooted up to the first floor,with ichigo following him, leaving rukia and orihime behind with azien. "umm rukia...kurosaki-kun didnt really think this through did he..." orihime said looking at rukia."that baka, ICHIGO! get your ass back here!" rukia said yelling at the thin air. "umm i dont think he can-" "any ways, ways inoue is coming with me." "no she wo-"rukia was aying befor she got knocked out. "Rukia!" "now then lets go." azien said while opening a portal. "umm let me think when i am -" orihime made her self a portal dragging rukia along.

"unohana can you heal rukia for me?" orihime saidcoming out of the portal. "ahh yes,let me see her" unohana said. "alright thanks" orihime said while going up to the whole where ulquiorra blasted to go to the first floor.

-firts floor-

"You cant win, ul-qui-orra." ichigo said saying with little energy. " your still alive? " ulquiorra said . "whats this your little friend is here." "w-who?"ichigo trying to move his head. "inoue" 'inoue i am sorry inoue for leaving you alone, i just have to win against this guy.'ichgio thought. "good timing women, your about to see him die!" ulquiorra said while having his tail wrapped around ichigo's neck. 3..2...1... there was a big green light and after a few seconds ichigo's body flew off the cliff.

-orihime's profile-

"this cant be happening, no. no its a dearm, wake up!" i said.

**'this is real my queen'**

_**'shut up!'**_

...kurosaki-kun...is iiss dead... i have to heal him. "kurosaki-kun just hang in there." "you cant heal him." "says who." "me and your power is not that high to heal the dead." "yes it is! i healed him when you killed him!" "thats still pathatic." " jut move"

alright i have to stop there and its about to rain hard so power will be knocked out, i will try t right over summer, no new ones over june and some parts of july.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
enjoy  
"what do you mean it is useless" orihime said. "women you can't heal him, my cero is too power full to where you can't heal him at all." "screw you.." "and the quincy who is hiding in the back is not very well of doing a sneak attack is he" 'how did he know..' ishida thought.  
Ishida drew his bow in the air and did thousands of bows of bows each second but missed ulquiorra each time and now it was ulquiorra turn to attack.  
"you already done? Your speed is ad normal then other humans, but you and your hoer friends are doomed to die here well expect that women out side. Azien needs her power." ulquiorra said taunting to ishida. "shit.. I will not die.." But ishida didn't have enough time to Cindy his sentence because he got thrown out of the wall and was knocked out cold.  
"Ishida-kun!" orihime cried out. With her still Healing ichigo. "your the only ones left. What are you going to do. You going to fight? That's you only option left women." ulquiorra said. "no, kurosaki-kun and ishida-kun will help me and so will every one will save me and I don't want to fight no more, it hurts me to kill some one and I don't know what to do" "are you just going to cry and your friends are just going to magically come back to life you really think that foolish women. And you did say you want to become stronger that why you came here right.. Now prove your self worthy." " just shut shut the hell up, you have no feelings and you don't give a dam who you hurt or kill you just follow that baster's orders don't you so you keep living. Well your going to die sometime because you can't live for ever!" orihime said while crying.  
Over by orihime's legs there was a red glow around ichigo turning him full hollow. "kurosaki-kun..." orihime said scared half to death. Ishida finally woke up and relized that ichigo turned into a full hollow and she orihime staring at him with fear and about 5th away where she got blasted at. But after the big fight with ulquiorra and ichigo, ichigo finally got return of his sword and grab it and aimed it to ulquiorra troth and with ishida grabbing ichigo's wrist and was saying " kuroski that is enough kurosaki. I said stop it" then after to seconds ichigo threw his sword at him.

Sorry for another short chapter this sence takes play 270-272 so there's is going to be a change in the story plans 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"ishida-kun!" orihime said looking at the motionless body the had a a knife through his stomach. " I will save her I will protect her" ichigo mumbled in his hollow voice. "kursaki-kun.. I am sorry to put you into this problem I came here to protect you and every one else because I thought I was a burden to every one at home because I wasn't powerful enough.. But i get that I am powerful thanks to you kurosaki-kun... Just please stop this fighting..." orihime said while sitting in the dusted Sandy ground.  
"she is right kurosaki just stop you are not like this. Just gain back in control KUROSAKI!" ishida screamed out but cough a little blood.  
But could ichigo hear their pleads no, his hollow token over his body so much hichigo only cared to save orihime and started form a cero at uryu. " Kurosaki-kun stop it!" orihime said staring in fright then looked where he pointed the cero at. "ishida-kun move!" orihime started yelling and running towards uryu. By the time she got to ishida the cero was released but orihime got there in time to save him but not her self her left arm and left side were bleeding very badly.  
"inoue..how did you-" ishida said looking orihime has orange glass go all around her. " you ok ishida-kun.. I need to heal you" she said with pain in here voice. "inoue no you heal self first you are going to die if don't! " ishida said yelling at orihime. " I will be fine... Will heal both us..." orihime said weakly..  
"mhm... Kept you guard down.. You hurt both your friends and don't even care ha! And that girl you want save well you have to save her and not kill her and by the looks of it she is dying already, But no need for her to die she will die here and be under azien's control. Do you-" ulquiorra could not finish sentence because ichigo blasted him with a cero and made ulquiorra go flyin in the building.  
"inoue I am finished with the healing thankyou." "what? No your not your still have the sword still in your stomach." " I don't yhe sword to be stuck in me forever so I will let it an open cut. And plus heal your self before kurosaki turn back to normal and sees you like this and he will be so pissed at him self and blam him for all what happened and I know you hate him doing that even though it was your choice to act upon the moment." " your right.. But his spiritual pressure that surrounded that cero has alot of effect to it.. So if is not heal by then I will say I scraped my self on the wall when coming up... So kurosaki-kun doesn't have to worry about me no more right?..." "inoue he will always worry about all his friends and with your new powers showing up now.. Well that gets him worried what if he finds out that you were in a huge battle and **Message body**

" and your dead, he will always blame him for any of his close friends death... And he is more worried that azien is after you even more because of your strong powers. All kurosaki wants you to be safe inoue and when we all found out you went to this place and the soul society said that you were dead, well kurosaki said you weren't and when they Oder him to stay in the human world eve one of your friends went your aid of rescue. All of us care about your safety inoue and I think kurosaki cares the most." " ... Your right ishida-kun but I got you and every else killed here... And now I feel like shit I thinking like that for a long time and it's time for me to fight for my friends."  
And with that inoue was a full a souk reaper who was ready to get this hell war out of the picture.  
Kurosaki ichigo was still a hollow we all know that right well his time of being a full hollow was about to be over with.

So as kurosaki full hollow coated was off. Only his dead body with a whole in his chest laying on the ground and having no scratches on him but on the other side was a eroding ulquiorra. "so is this your final end?" orihime said walking by ichigo. "your friend beat me, impossible I got beaten by a trashy human but we both die in the end so Your the only one left with true power and -" ulquiorra was trying to say but an orb of lite hit ichigo's whole and gave him high speed regeneration healing. 

end of chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

"kurosaki-kun?" orihime turned around and see ichigo standing up. "impossible" ulquiorra mumbled to him self. "kurosaki-kun you ok?" orihime said running over to him. "yeah... But you ok?" ichigo looked up at inoue from the ground. "I could be better" orihime let out a little giggle. "what do you mean by that" ichigo said trying not to be to worried. "well just look". Orihime showed him only the deep gash the was in her left arm. " inoue who did that to you." "oh when me and ishida-kun came up I hit my slef on a rock..." "kurosaki... You did that to her and did this to me.. I am no trying to feel guilty but you threw a sword at me and pointed a cero at me but inoue saved me.. And that's how she got that gash in her left arm and a a lighter one in her side.." "ishida-kun why did you..." "inoue... I am sorry for what I have done to you and ishida my hollow he.. Took over and had no control over him..." (q/a. Yeah ulquiorra is dead now they kinda just left him out of the picture sorry for not putting that in the story kinda don't have the idea of going long in the chapters... I might to do a part to series that's explains every thing that happened and go into more detailed in the story line and the characters and explain what they do and who they are and stuff well enough of hearing my talk and talk and just read the rest) " kurosaki-kun don't be sorry what you wasn't your fault, it's always me.. You know.. I am he weakest if all the group and even I still stand here in my shinigami form still doesn't make me powerful. Even with this hollow in side me that takes over at any time... Well I am just saying that what as this as friends... Protect all. So please don't your self any more.." "inoue... I mean thankyou" " let me heal you and you go to the other world to fight azien." "ok!"  
During the healing of ishida an ichigo, a twist came up. "hello" gin said coming out of mid space "wahhhh!" orihime said while screaming on the floor of panic. " why are you here" ichigo said while under orihime orange healing shield. "what do you think I am here, to goof around with a bunch of teenagers? Well I am not I am here for umm inoue orihimen thats what it says on this price of paper azien-sama gave me." "why does he want me so badly now? He want to get kurosaki-kun in here so azien could see his power level and now he has seen mine he wants it... Well I say shit to that idea." orihime said. "well aren't you a funny one. Your coming with me now." gin said.

Gin flashed stepped behind orihime and suddenly grabbed her wrist and made her start walking into the portal. 'shit I am still weak I can't move very much... And ishida is still healing, what the hell is going on here. Inoue isn't doing shit about it, what is she planning on doing!' ichigo thought. "where do you think your going.." ichigo said still under orihime's shield. "ah isn't it young kurosaki ichigo, your trying to be hero when you can't even move? And there is no effort to save her any more unless you just want to die. But I can say that your power was interesting until we saw your friends true power over here against yammy in his full power even though he was ranked level zero, and the reason why we need her because azien knows she could kill him in a matter of seconds even with out trying even In his full power, she could kill any one with her power even the whole goti 13 squad, she could take over the spirit king... That's how power full she is kurosaki and she doesn't need you to make her feel useless and pathetic like you." gin said looking at ichigo like trash. "your wrong, kurosaki-kun is not worth less, azien is and any one who works for him. God you are all just worried about power well god dammit are you all that blind? You haven't realized it at all have you.. The soul society is kicking your ass in here and out side in the real world and your going to Loose no matter what. The only thing that we have on our side, is skill, planning and team work. That will win this war and do you think azien really cares about you and every one else in this hell whole, and if you do think he does cares, well he doesnt at all. You and your team are all going to loose. when you first joined his side. You all fail" orihime said very coldy towards gin.  
"you may be right with all of that but your wrong in some ways inoue, azien plans out the futur and he knows every little step. He knows every things that's going to happen and he changes the course of time so every thing plans his way and goes exactly how he want it too." gin said. " oh tell azien this I am going to kill him" orihime finally got loss of gribble from gin and made a portal to kurahara town with a cocky smile. "just as azien predicted." with that saying he left into the portal the one he came through and left.

"kurosaki -" ishida tried to speake but ichigo spoke ahead of him. "shit... SHIT! What the fuck have I done! I screwed up every thing for inoue... I could have said something to make her stop but no I just sat back under her shield and did nothing but watched her leave and now she is going to kill azien with no back up... I need to get her back." ichigo said getting and ripping the left of the orange shield and rushed down the whole where ishida And inoue entered before all this happened.  
This power is it ichigo's? Rukia looked above her and saw ichigo heading her way. "oi ichigo where are you going?" "to save inoue" ichigo said when he landed on the ground. "I thought she was with you up on the 1st floor" rukia said. " no she went to go kill azien" ichigo started to bow his head to hide the tension of anger and sadness from rukia. "WHAT! We need to go to the human world now!" rukia said while making a portal "come on let's go ichigo" rukia said running In the portal. " alright" ichigo started running. " so how did this happen?" "well after the big fight inoue was in a shinigami uniform. And after that started to heal me but as she was healing gin showed up. And he took inoue and they talked infront of me and ishida for a good while but then she said she was going to kill azien then after she left gin said just as azien planned." "wait a minuet ichigo, maybe inoue was not going to kill azien. Maybe she was going for something else powerful that azien needs to win this war. " "you may be right rukia but would he use the hokuyo?" "Ichigo just think.. Have been in this war at all? I mean seriously! I know he took it out of me but.. Still I even know that answer, well any way nun skull he wants power so he is probably going to join on it's power when it is fully awakened... But that's my guess.." 

end 


End file.
